the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
School for Good
The School for Good is a school for Evers and princesses and princes-in-training.It's full name is The School for Good Enlightment and Enchantment Geography This castle has 4 towers named Purity, Honor, Charity, and Valor. Every tower is the same but Honor is known well. Honor has 6 floors. The first floor is the candy classrooms more known as Hansel's Haven. The second floor and third floor are for Dorm Rooms. The third floor has the Common Rooms. The following 2 floors are occupied by the Library of Virtue and the roof is Merlin's Menagerie. Also there are Groom Rooms inside the building. Outside the castle are the Blue Forest Evers have the Theater of Tales since they kept winning the Circus of Talents over and over again. Uniforms Ever Girls The Ever girls uniform is a short pink pinafore, sleeves poofed with carnations, worn over a white lace blouse. It has a lace collar and matching pink high heels with a swan crest over the heart. Ever Boys The Ever boys uniforms is a light blue sleeved and stiff collared uniform . They have tall navy boots matched with high-cut waistcoats and knotted slim ties, each embroided with a single gold initial. Their shirts are tucked into tight beige breeches with a swan crest over the heart. History During history Good lost sometimes and Good won too. After the Great War and The Good Schoolmaster's death Good won all the time. Soon after, there was a giant infestation though they got rid of it. 200 years later a goth girl named Agatha is accepted into the School for Good and is the first princess to reconcile with a witch. Trivia The students at the School for Good call themselves "Evers". This name is a reference to "Ever After", and that they are the sons and daughters of famous fairy tale characters. It also means that they are 100% good. Currently During the first few chapters of the School for Good and Evil: The World Without Princes the girls of the School for Evil weren't let allowed back into the School for Evil. The girls of the School for Good ,taking the example of Sophie and Agatha, let the nevergirls into their school. The same thing happpened to the boys of the School for Good. After this, the School for Good became The School for Girls and the School for Evil became The School for Boys. Then Evelyn Sader got into the School for Girls and got into Professor Dovey's office making her the new Dean. Beliefs Evers believe in love and happiness.For them they call it Ever After.When Agatha first gets to the School for Good she sees a mural.The mural has a beautiful prince and princess wedded beneath castles,fireworks,and baby angels showering them with red and white rose petals and above it all in gold block letters it says Ever After . Agatha thought The School for Good did a spookily good job of selling the idea of Happily Ever After Classes The Ever boys and Ever girls had different classes, but here is the schedule: